Guitar Songs
by irishpride17
Summary: Tony is being secretive again. What happens when Ziva shows up at his house to find out why. Please review. first NCIS fic


Guitar Songs

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. If I did Tony and Ziva would be together already. I also do not own _Jane_ by Barenaked Ladies or _Adrift_ by Barenaked Ladies.

**Ziva's POV**

_Friday_

In the bullpen, I was trying to put all my attention into focusing on the paperwork Gibb's was making me do, but that wasn't succeeding too well. This was due to the very handsome man who is sitting in the desk across from mine who seemed to be secretly writing something down while glancing up at his computer screen.

Ever since Jeanne had dumped Tony things were awkward and tense between us. At least until we both came back from our reassignments. Since that point, there was what seemed to be a large amount of sexual tension which always happened when we were mindlessly flirty or even just spent time together outside of work. He hasn't been secretive since that time with Jeanne, but now he seemed to revert back to his ways from then. It's very frustrating. He shouldn't have to feel that he needs to keep secrets from me. We know so much about each other, and we are best friends and pretty much tell each other everything.

"Ziva, Dinozzo!" Gibbs said bringing me out of my thoughts. "You can head home and enjoy your weekend.

At this, I quickly packed up my things allowing only a small, quick glance back at Tony before entering the elevator to leave the building.

**Tony's POV**

_Later that day_

I really felt bad today for having to be so secretive while at work, but I can't let Ziva know what I am up to. At least not yet. The look on her face before she left the bullpen was almost a mix between sadness and possibly slight betrayal. I hate making her look like that because we never keep secrets from each other anymore, but this time there is a real reason for it. I have this big surprise for her and I have been working very hard on it. I recently learned how to play the guitar and I decided recently that I wanted to write my own version of _Jane_ by the Barenaked Ladies and sing it to Ziva while playing the guitar. I'm planning on inviting Ziva over for some dinner and a movie tomorrow night since we actually have the weekend off for once. After the movie, I plan to play my masterpiece for her.

Hopefully she likes it and things don't become awkward between us. It shouldn't since the tension between us is unmistakable. Recently, I have had these very new, interesting feelings that don't feel like anything I have felt before. I think it may possibly even be love, but I'm not sure. Sometimes when I am around her, I become weak and just want to pull her to me and kiss her. I know Gibbs has rule number 12, but honestly, I don't give a damn about it. Ziva is definitely worth breaking that rule, but I just hope she feels the same way about me.

**Ziva's POV**

I was sitting around my apartment thinking over the things that happened today while we were working on paperwork. I just can't get over how secretive Tony was being. It seems like recently all of my thoughts have been drawn to him, and I have even found myself daydreaming about kissing him or even making sweet, sweet love to him. He makes me feel so happy and weak on the inside, and I can't help it. Tony makes me disregard the fact that as a Mossad officer I'm not allow to show emotion, but because it's him I don't mind at all.

A few minutes later, I decide that I can't stand just sitting here, so I go outside for a walk. After 15 or so minutes, I realize that I am no longer in my neighborhood, but I recognize the area none the less. This is right by where Tony lives. Realizing this, I decide that I'll go see if he's home.

When I get to the front door of his house, I pause for a bit thinking that this can't possibly be a good idea. He is probably out with some girl, or worse, inside entertaining some girl.

As I make up my mind and decide to head back home, that is when I hear the sound of a guitar floating out of his home. At this point, a voice starts singing along to the guitar chords, and I just can't pull myself away from the spot I am currently standing on. It just sounds so beautiful and almost full of sadness and meaning.

**Tony's POV**

I decide to play around with my guitar for a bit since I obviously don't have anything better to do on a Friday night. There is just no interest for me in going out with some random girl when I am currently hung up on one particular exotic beauty.

With this knowledge made known in my mind, I start playing the opening part to _Adrift_ by the Barenaked Ladies.

_Ever since we said our good-byes  
The onion rings, the phone makes me cry  
Something isn't right  
Like the Deep Blue without the Great White_

In the morning open your eyes  
The waterfalls, the fire flies  
You're an abacus  
And my heart was counting on us

Your heart's got a heavy load  
There's still a long way to go  
Keep your eyes on the road

At this point in the song, I hear a soft knock on the door. Confused at who could possibly be knocking on my door at 8 o' clock on a Friday night, I quietly put my guitar down and head over to answer the door.

To my surprise, I see Ziva standing on my doorsteps with a slight smile on her face.

"Hello Ziva. To what may I ask is the occasion of this visit?" I ask while flashing the classic DiNozzo smile.

"Well, I was out for a walk, and decided to stop here, but I should not bother you. You are probably with someone right now." While saying this, I see a slight hint of sadness.

"You are not disturbing anything at all. Come on in Zee-Vah!"

**Ziva's POV**

Oh how I love when he draws my name out like that.

"Sure." That was the only response I managed to get out before I walked into the apartment and looked around while he closed the door.

"What have you been up to lately Tony. It seems like we have not spent time together in a while." This was the only way I could casually bring up the recent events without making it completely awkward.

"Well, I have been at work with you, and then I was working on this surprise that I was going to show this very special girl to me this week." He replied. To this, my heart sunk for a bit. Of course he would have a very special girl. It's Tony after all.

Tony seemed to notice the slight drop in my facial features which obviously mirrored what was going on in my mind. It is very unusual for a Mossad officer to show emotion, but it seems that since I came to the US and spent a lot of time with Tony that I show my emotions a lot more frequently.

"Ziva, do you want to know who that very special girl is? You know I can't keep secrets from you"

"Sure, I guess. If you really must…" I respond not really looking forward to hearing his answer.

"That very special girl is you. There is no one in the world I would rather surprise or spend time with than you. I was originally going to save this surprise for later this weekend, but since you are here, I might as well show you now."

I was speechless by his revelation, so I only managed to nod my head when he said he was going to show me my surprise. At this, he walked over to where his guitar was, and started playing some chords before singing a song he seemed to have written himself.

_The girl works at NCIS, sweet Ziva David  
Was dazzled by her smile while I worked there  
It wasn't long before I talked with her  
I showed her movies while she dined with me  
Ziva, divided, but I can't decide which side I'm on  
Ziva decided only good men stay, while cowards run  
Ziva, Ziva__'__s cooler being_

I'd bring her food and chicken wings and movies  
She thought that I was making fun of her  
She made me feel I was fourteen again  
That's why she thinks it's cooler if we play board games

She thinks it

Ziva doesn't think a man could ever be faithful  
Ziva isn't giving me a chance to show her wrong  
Ziva, Ziva

I wrote a letter, she should have got it yesterday  
That life could be better by being together  
Is what I cannot explain to Ziva

The girl works at NCIS, sweet Ziva David  
Still dazzled by her smile while I hang out there

No promises as vague as Heaven  
No Juliana next to my Evan  
Ziva, desired by the people at her town and work  
Ziva is tired 'cause every man becomes a lovesick jerk  
Ziva, Ziva

When he finished the song, I was too surprised and stunned to really do or say anything. That song was beautiful and full of emotion and it was written about me and for me.

After what felt like an eternity, Tony says something.

"Zi, please say something. This silence is killing me."

"Do…Do you really feel that way about me?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes. Ziva David…I have realize recently that I am totally and hopelessly in love with you. There, I said it. I love you Ziva David."

"Tony" I start slowly. "I love you too!"

At this, Tony puts his guitar down and comes over to where I am sitting, and cups my face with his hands and gently kisses my lips. Once I realize what he did, I kiss back slowly, but soon increase the intensity and long awaited passion from all this sexual tension. I then lightly bite his bottom lip as a sign I want entry into his mouth which he greatly obliges to.

**Tony's POV**

I can't believe Ziva loves me. This kiss is absolutely amazing. After what seems like an eternity, we part for air.

"Wow." Was all Ziva could manage.

"Yeah. So, what would you say to spending the rest of the weekend with me, Sweet cheeks." I respond while flashing my trademark smile.

"I definitely think I can do that. As long as it implies more of this, my hairy butt" She says with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh, I definitely think we can manage."

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Ziva."

And to that, we lean in for an even more passionate kiss.

**Narrator's POV**

For the rest of that weekend, they spend all their time in each others arms and even listening to Tony play more songs on his guitar. Ziva loves the way his voice sounds while playing the guitar. The only things they think about are the present and how much they love each other. They don't even want to think about the prospect of what Monday will bring when they have to figure out a way to tell Gibbs they broke rule number 12, even though a part of them feels that he may even know on his own.

The End


End file.
